


Longing

by milktoast



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i tried okay, short fic idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktoast/pseuds/milktoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Doug sees her sleeping, he realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

"We can't stay for long, Doug." The Cube warned.

"I know," I responded, "I just... need a couple of minutes here."

I stared down at her sleeping form. Who knows when she'll wake up? Maybe tomorrow, maybe 200 years from now. I clasped my hand over her's. She felt so warm. One day, when she wakes up, I hope she'll escape this place. If I can't, she will.

I knew that I might never laugh with her, never talk to her, or even see her. But I'll make damn sure she gets out. Even if she goes her whole life without knowing who I was, and that I saved her.

"Are you ready to go yet?" The Cube asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said. As we left her room I couldn't help but look back at her.

"Goodbye, Chell."


End file.
